


know you like (the back of my hand)

by risquetendencies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom!Kuroo, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/pseuds/risquetendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first he's apprehensive, but as it turns out, Bokuto is an eager-to-please soul who doesn't require much convincing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	know you like (the back of my hand)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trash__universe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash__universe/gifts).



> Smutty thing for TU who asked for BoKuroo + spanking with bottom!Kuroo. I hope it's everything you could want.

"We don't have to do it. If you aren't cool with it."

Tetsurou looped an arm around his shoulders, fingers gently patting his bicep. And it _was_ comforting, but Koutarou couldn't seem to silence the voices in his head that had protested this idea from the beginning. Now that the night had arrived, those protests had only grown harder to shut out, which led him to the present, sitting on their plush couch, hands over his face to shield his embarrassment.

After all, even if he was wary, he did feel a little bad at dragging his feet over it when Kuroo had been the one to ask him if they could do it. That should be all the answer he needed.

Koutarou hefted a huge sigh and turned, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his boyfriend's neck.

"What if I hurt you though?" he posed, the question significantly muffled.

Tetsurou's hold on him strengthened.

"That's half the point," he quipped, voice punctuated with a chuckle. "You won't hurt me bad, but it'll sting a little. I want that. And I trust you to not take it too far, and if, by any chance you did, that you'd stop when I tell you to. I wouldn't do this with just anyone, Bo."

He pondered it some more, allowing his thoughts to drift as he breathed in the hint of cologne that lingered on the raven's skin. His perch was warm, and the arm surrounding him patient as he deliberated.

Wanting to try wasn't so much the issue. He'd try just about anything if it was with Kuroo, they'd always been the same in that regard, riling up each other's sense of adventure ever from when they first met. The concept made him anxious for the reason he'd already given, that was all. But Kuroo wanted him to; he believed they'd both enjoy it. Would it be that terrible to indulge him?

Unbidden, the memory of his boyfriend in cat ears and a skirt that barely covered his rear came to mind. No, Koutarou decided then and there, new things were good. They were very good. Tetsurou had indulged his whim back then, and many times since. It wasn't an obligation that he had repay him, but the more he psyched himself up, the more he actually wanted to do it. Pleasing the guy he loved was never a mistake.

"Okay," he lifted his head, meeting the other's amber stare. "We can try it. I might kind of suck though."

Tetsurou's face settled on a fond grin.

"You'll be great." A hand nudged at Koutarou's chin, urging him to straighten in his seat. Then his voice turned low, an undercurrent of need bleeding through, "For now, just warm me up, all right?"

That, he could do, Koutarou thought blankly as he submitted to the suggestion and leaned closer.

His mouth claimed Tetsurou's with familiarity, slotting together as they had countless times, fitting his lips against the grooves of his smooth flesh. Lingering there firmly, he hummed into the kiss, parting his mouth to tug Tetsurou's upper lip between his. The action drew a interested hum, and when he sucked on his catch, an answering grunt of pleasure.

Advancing, Koutarou's hand stroked erratic lines over Tetsurou's flank, over and then back as he worked his way up the maze of abdominals. Tetsurou's muscles clenched palpably under the ministrations, and the bite to his lip let him know that he was irking him with the languid pace. He slid his palm up to chest height, rubbing the calloused skin over one of the sensitive mounds there.

Kuroo keened into his mouth, hand snatching at the back of his head to keep their lips melded together as he massaged wide, arcing circles over the stiff bud, never slipping off to give him rest. Their tongues rutted atop each other, grinding in a constantly revolving show of dominance. Whip cracks of heat lashed through him, and it was all he could do to focus on the two at once; doing so grew harder by the second. 

Determined to change course, Koutarou pulled back, meeting his lover's dazed expression for a minute and gifting him a knowing glance. Tetsurou's eyes slid shut dismissively, and he turned his head a fraction, baring the tanned expanse of his neck.

An invitation he'd never once resisted.

In no time at all, he was shifting to straddle his lap, and a breath later, he mouthed over Tetsurou's pulse point. At first he sucked and licked at the skin eagerly, wet and with tolerable force, building himself up for the mark he wanted to create. But then Tetsurou's hand found his ass and squeezed with everything he had. If that wasn't encouragement, Koutarou wasn't sure what was. His teeth sank in as if in retaliation, pulling brief at the sensitive flesh before letting up so he could admire the redness blooming there.

Right before he dove back in to ink another beside it. He'd never really been satisfied with just one; if he was going to do it, he was going all out. No one was going to look at Tetsurou tomorrow and not know that he had someone who was crazy passionate about him. It'd be obvious as soon as they saw him, and Koutarou couldn't say he didn't get a little buzz of excitement realizing that.

"Mm, yeah," Kuroo crooned, nails digging into his shoulder appreciatively. His neck strained against the pressure of the bite, but he didn't fight it. Their hips ground together in the meantime, and he felt the slide of Tetsurou's cock in his gut with the way it made him tense with sudden lust.

He was definitely leaving more marks on him, but maybe that could be postponed.

"Let's go to bed so I can take better care of you, babe," he whispered, nipping at the lobe of his boyfriend's ear.

"Oh? Already?" Kuroo's eyes met his when he turned his head. He was smirking.

' _Bastard,_ ' Koutarou opined for a split second. Until it clicked into place that yeah, this was who he'd chosen, and more importantly, they were changing up the routine tonight. And frankly, he could work with Kuroo's teasing side. He wasn't going to know what hit him once he got started, Koutarou vowed to himself. Even if the one hitting him was going to be him.

"Just move it," he grumbled, slipping off his lap.

Tetsurou complied with a spring in his step, sauntering in front of him as they traipsed along the shadowed hallway.

Half the lights were already switched on in their room, providing an ambient glow. Once he was standing inside, Tetsurou's fingers danced around the hem of his shorts and Koutarou quickly realized just how impatient he really was feeling. Then the fingers trailed down, and Tetsurou cupped where the fabric was tenting outward and his mouth went dry.

"Take 'em off," he blurted out in a moan, gaze transfixed by the dragging motions those fingers were currently performing.

A smile was shot his direction but his wish was soon granted, Tetsurou unveiling the swollen length beneath. It was flushed and heavy with blood, arcing halfway up the shaft to point toward his stomach. Koutarou glossed over his now chapped lips, mind running at full speed considering the possibilities. They had a plan, he had to remind himself. Something Kuroo wanted done to him. That he was going to do. And deep-throating that beautiful cock until he choked was not the plan. Part of it, at best, but not all, no matter how perfect that sounded right at the moment. 

Frustrated, Koutarou shifted his weight to the other foot. He said he'd try, but he had no idea where to begin, and he was genuinely worried he'd fuck up his boyfriend's fantasy and then he'd hate him. Should he get closer and give him a test slap, or did these things have to be worked up to? Sometimes sexy things took time, he knew that much from past escapades.

Thankfully, his man seemed to understand the dilemma.

"C'mere big guy," Kuroo invited, flopping onto his stomach and running a hand along the length of his body. It was entirely unnecessary, not to mention unfairly hot, Koutarou thought with a pout, but the resulting twitch his erection gave in his briefs portended otherwise.

In one swift motion, he pulled the fabric down over his hips, letting it hit the floor unceremoniously before taking off for the bed.

He wound up crawling over a laying Tetsurou, settling between outstretched legs and bending over to kiss the base of his spine. His bare, taut ass was on display below him, practically begging for attention. Attention Koutarou was more than happy to provide. 

But where should he begin?

"Prep me first before we get started."

"Hmm? I thought you wanted the kinky stuff first?"

Tetsurou had the audacity to chuckle at him, head jerking back to catch his gaze when he finally caught his breath to respond.

"Nope. Because I know you, and if you aren't wanting to pound my ass after you get it all nice and red, I'll be personally offended."

"I kinda wanna pound it now," Koutarou admitted.

"All in good time," Kuroo segued shamelessly. "The better a job you do, the less you'll have to wait later. Come on, give me a little."

"Oh, you want it?" he asked, voice lilting in a playful manner, "Fingers, or...?"

"Everything. Just, everything," he responded huskily, arching upward with his hips, closer. His hands moved from the mattress behind him, gripping at his firm flesh and splaying it open. Koutarou's mouth ran dry again as he was presented with an uninhibited view of Tetsurou's puckered entrance, and he felt drops of pre-cum gush from his tip in abject appreciation.

Silently giving thanks for his blessings, he reached for the lube, coating two of his fingers in the gel and descending.

Slotting into position, he gave his hole a sloppy kiss, fingers trailing down to stroke along Tetsurou's perineum, rubbing the sensitive patch of skin until he worked a murmur from his lover's throat.

Coating it in the silken fluid, he swiped his thumb along the path next, kneading in methodically as he moistened the tight skin enough to make it easy to work with. His lips suctioned over his entrance, tongue peeking out then and again to dip into the pucker, never fully piercing it yet. Kuroo's hands dutifully remained where they were, though the tremble in his knuckles didn't go unnoticed.

Koutarou's tongue lapped over him in a broad lick, teeth following behind to bite at a nearby cheek. The hips under him stuttered slightly, prompting him to grin. Kuroo was particularly weak to this; he probably could get him off with tongue alone if he gave it the time.

Spurred on, Koutarou bent his head again and stopped skirting around, laying his lips over the now twitching pucker and began pushing the tip of his tongue past its resistance. Tetsurou's walls spread open grudgingly as he inched further, heated muscles stretching and convulsing against the intrusion. Swirling his tongue inside, he probed around, pushing the brunt of his tongue forward to loosen him. 

Flat against Tetsurou's skin, Koutarou focused on those little encouraging jabs of tongue, pulling back occasionally to suckle his entrance. A steady stream of gasps filtered up from where the raven was facing the mattress, and his own cock was rock hard from the provocation, soaked at the head and burning to be buried to the hilt in Tetsurou's velvet heat.

Judging by the flagging grip on his ass and the way his hips were pressing into his rhythm distractedly, Kuroo was more impatient than he was.

Pulling back again, he gave him a warning. "Keep holding yourself open babe. Can't take care of you if you don't help me out."

"Fuck me." It came as a growl, unmuffled now that Kuroo had turned his head to free his mouth. "Do it quick and then let's fucking go."

"That any way to talk to me?" he laughed, but more seriously in tone. "You're being kind of a brat right now, Tetsu. Kind of," inspiration dawned on him in a flash, "like a _bad boy_."

Something glinted in his lover's eyes and he knew that had been the right thing to say.

Satisified at the reaction he'd elicited, Koutarou retreated, sitting up to apply more lube to his fingers. He didn't bother waiting for the gel to lose its chill, lowering two to press at the now loose entrance and sliding them in quick. Tetsurou hissed, whether at the temperature or the stretch, he wasn't sure.

"I know it's cold, but you're so hot inside babe. They'll feel good in no time, just like you," he consoled him, thrusting the digits deeper and spreading them apart, filling the tight space by force. "Look at you already opening up for me this much."

Curling his fingers, he rammed the blunt tips into Kuroo's prostate, provoking a surprised grunt. Slowing his rhythm, Koutarou skirted around the spot, pressing there with a featherlight touch whenever he wasn't busy gapping him wider. Tetsurou's hips eagerly canted back into the penetration, cock dribbling pre-cum onto the sheets between his legs.

Placing his free hand on the raven's back, he held him steady as he slipped a third thick finger in with the rest.

Heated walls clenched around the addition, and it jolted straight through him, the feeling of his digits being squeezed and sucked in further. Koutarou exhaled, and then began anew, grinding into the packed space with the occasional twist of his wrist. Tetsurou's pants grew more urgent with each pass, the rhythm with which he met him increasingly erratic and clumsy. For a moment, Koutarou considered letting him get off, milking out a climax with just the press of his hand, but then he remembered.

And he was sure Kuroo would thank him for remembering if he could, but all he gleaned when he withdrew his fingers was a string of colorful oaths.

"Rude," he muttered as he mentally prepared himself to proceed, tracing Tetsurou's sweat-slicked skin with appreciative eyes.

"I'd say that deserves at least five, don't you think, Tetsu?" Koutarou questioned as his boyfriend's posture noticably stiffened.

"Five for now, and five for how you acted earlier. If you take 'em good, then I'll let you off the hook and give you what you _really_ want," he added cheerfully, letting his voice drop a few octaves suggestively.

"God, please..." It was more of a moan than an answer, and for the first time that session, Koutarou had the distinct feeling of holding the reins.

"Great, then you'll count them for me. Nice and loud, okay?"

Giving the orders was a bit out of place for him, if Koutarou was being completely honest. He felt like he was roleplaying, and though it wasn't natural, he was enjoying himself more than he thought he would coming into it. Having that sway over Tetsurou, getting to sit back and relish in his desperate reactions, it was erotic. It let him slow down and set the pace, something that was a luxury compared to their routine. Kuroo was trusting him to take that lead, to break him down and bring him safely out the other side, too. He felt honored by that.

A fond smile lined his lips and he held out a hand, brushing the curve of his ass before moving away.

Swinging his arm back, he sucked in a breath then struck down, the motion echoing as fingers met flesh. Kuroo's hips jolted forward in an abortive thrust, but he dutifully made the first count.

Koutarou paused for a moment, but no complaints were uttered. He used free hand to anchor Tetsurou's wandering lower half and then prepared to go again.

Packing more force, he swatted him a second time, spanking into the skin and leaving a wave of red to blossom over it. Not waiting for his lover to finish counting, he swung in rapid succession, the desire not to let that flush die out consuming him. Kuroo's hips squirmed beneath his stern grasp, his numbers vocalized at an increasingly breathy cadence. Still on display, his hole twitched in tandem with each hit, eager for attention. 

He might have been the needy one, but Koutarou wasn't faring much better. 

His heart was beating out of his chest, mouth painfully dry at the spectacle spread out before him, and his cock was throbbing. Kuroo looked gorgeous like this, long limbs stretched out obediently, ass pink from punishment and waiting to be rewarded. The longer he stared, the more he feared he'd explode without even getting to take him. Faster, he  _needed_ to get there faster. 

"Fuck... ah, little louder babe, almost there," he encouraged weakly, squeezing Tetsurou's hip. "You're being so good. Really, really good."

_Six. Seven. Eight-._

Koutarou mouthed the numbers under his breath, eyes hopelessly fixed on the rosy canvas he was creating below.

Impatience battled his determination to follow through, but they were close.

Still, he couldn't help the tremble in his mutterings when he hit nine. ' _One more_ ,' he thought as he swung his arm back for the final time. It felt heavy from use, or perhaps it was his entire body that was tensed. Staying on top of his own condition was enough of a task, but that on top of all this was a huge challenge to his control.

_Ten._

In a flash, he was hauling Kuroo onto his back and sliding nearer to gauge his expression.

Eyes that were shut at first blinked open to reveal wildly dilated pupils, the lighter tint of his irises burning bright in the lamplit room. Tetsurou's chest billowed where it was cozied against his, breathing the slightest bit erratic, his mouth gapped to allow them through. Wrecked, but not destroyed, Koutarou concluded in relief before leaning down.

Their mouths met softly, Koutarou darting to press a number of grounding pecks against the raven's lips. A hand stroked along the curvature of his shoulders until he felt Tetsurou go pliant beneath him.

"I've got you," he murmured. Kuroo nodded faintly, and he took the silent hint.

Sitting up, he reclaimed the lube and gave himself a couple long pumps with it, carefully coating his overwrought skin the best he could stand. Tetsurou rearranged his body, legs bent at the knee and tilting his lower half toward him, another unavoidable suggestion to accompany the rest. Koutarou inhaled to wipe his mind of the unnecessary thoughts and then reprised his original pose, shuffling closer until they were aligned.

Without considering it further, he pressed in, only stopping to catch himself at the shiver that jolted down his spine when he felt Tetsurou clench around him. That took a good couple of seconds to adjust to, and then Koutarou was building up a rhythm, blunt, quick thrusts that had no intention of drawing things out further. Not when the precipice was within sight, and the coil inside him was already wound so tight he wondered if he'd black out at the release of it.

His hand reached to fist Tetsurou's length, fingers drawing tight friction along the pulsing shaft. Slick from the tip eased the way, letting him increase his pace when his lover started bucking into his grasp, head digging back into the mattress, groans dropping from his lips unabashedly. He traced a thick vein with his thumb, following the course to where the head of his cock began to flare outward and then gripping tight.

"Fuck, Bo!" Kuroo yelped, and then he was reduced to a unintelligible chorus of wheezing moans as climax seized hold of him. His body went rigid, the only movement the violent shaking of his hips.

Koutarou rode him through the tremors, hammering into his ass and gritting his teeth as he felt his own high beginning to trigger.

He never stood a chance with how hard Tetsurou's body clung to him in those moments, the heat and the spasms engulfing him in an unbridled maelstrom of pleasure. It was all he could do to hang on and keep moving, panting out his own sounds and feeling the bliss wash over him as he slowly, slowly, fell back to earth.

...

Whether it had been five minutes or fifty when the fog finally lifted, Koutarou wasn't sure.

About the only clear thing at first was Kuroo observing him, but even that was fuzzy at first, facial features inking into place one by one as he woke. They appeared to be tucked under the covers, the pillows molded around them in the usual, nest-like formation they used when they went to sleep. Huh. It had probably been more than five minutes then, because Kuroo was pretty much useless for a while after sex, and clearly he'd gotten a lot accomplished during however long he'd been out.

"Soooo, I'm guessing you had fun," he chirped once he'd confirmed Koutarou's alertness, a grin dotting his lips.

"Yeah," he answered honestly, because there was no reason not to. "And you?"

"Definitely. You can smack me around any time."

Koutarou half-smiled, half-laughed by way of response.

"Only if you deserve it."

**Author's Note:**

> My first BoKuroo story and it's smut. Why do these things happen to me? I'm a good person, I swear. Anyway, thanks for reading, and if you have a second, let me know your thoughts in the comments :3 I'm feeling a bit hmm... rusty... on top of never writing these two together before.
> 
> Last but not least, never feel afraid to hit me up on [Tumblr](http://www.risquetendencies.tumblr.com/).
> 
> **P.S:** It's truly disgusting how proud I am of coming up with that title.


End file.
